


Mindset Issues: It's The Second Thought That Counts

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Although Aziraphale doesn't actually turn up in this, Angst, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturbation, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character/s, Don't copy to another site, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Not Cured By Sex, Other, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., She'll get there she's just taking the long way around, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/her pronouns, demigender, grey romantic, healing process, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: There is no such thing as 'To Soon'. Soon was never part of the equation in the first place.





	Mindset Issues: It's The Second Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948690) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow). 

_She'll melt against zem soon,_

_She just needs a minute_

How she _hates_

She feels the need

To tell herself that

That she feels the need

To make _excuses_ to herself

She shouldn't have done this

Too soon

_NO._

_Not. too. soon._

There is no such thing as ‘_too soon’_

There should _never_ be a 'soon'

Or 'when you are ready'

Because what if you are _never_ ready?

What if you never _want_ to be ready?

Soon was never part of the equation

She'd told them this

Told the ace people this

Told the Questioning

Told the traumatised this

Told _everybody_ this

Everyone except _herself_

And how she curses herself for it

Misplaced self-blame

Another lesson

Easier taught then done

**Author's Note:**

> “I was always taught by my mother, That the first thought that goes through your mind is what you have been conditioned to think. What you think next defines who you are.” - [nikolaecuza](https://moon6shadow-bookmark-quotes.tumblr.com/post/187899774682/spytap-chronophobica-dr-gloom)  
  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
